There's A Fire Starting In My Heart
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: He watched her very carefully; green eyes taking in the way she winced as she eased herself onto one of the crates facing the fire. Was she injured? -AxH -Post TDWT EP 23


**AN: While I'm not a fan of this couple **_**per se **_**I had someone request I do an Aleheather story, so, here it is. I know it's not the idea you wanted, but this is the best I could do!**

* * *

><p>Anger still fuelled him; the urge to rip that ponytail right from the back of her pretty little head was hard to resist. Still, he had to keep his cool. He would get much more satisfaction from destroying her on the playing field, rather then taking out his revenge on her, physically.<p>

He lurked in the shadows; keep an eye on everything going on. Chris continued to blubber unintelligently over his plane, which was nothing but scrap metal, now. Cody was hunched over Sierra, dusting soot from her skin and trying to locate some bandages to treat her wounds the best he could under the circumstances. Chef was nowhere to be found, but that didn't concern him at the moment.

Leaning up against one of the boulders nearby, Alejandro overlooked in fury as Heather strode around the disastrous wasteland. He watched her very carefully; green eyes taking in the way she winced as she eased herself onto one of the crates facing the fire. Was she injured? A small flicker of concern rose up inside him, like a spark from a crackling fire pit.

"No, focus." He hissed to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets while continuing to gaze over her as she shifted, and suddenly yelped. His eyes widened as she did so, before she lifted up her right wrist, and tenderly felt it. Her body seemed to tense as if it caused her pain.

"She must pay," Al nodded to himself, determined to keep the chagrin built up inside him, but the longer he watched, the more something stirred inside. "But not this way."

After all, a Mamacita in distress was a terrible thing.

Approaching the Asian girl, he took a seat on the barrel beside her, and reached for her wrist without a word. As he expected, she yanked her swollen wrist back from his hand and glared at him furiously.

"What do you think you're _doing?_"

"Your wrist is sprained, isn't it?" He kept his tone clipped; business like. "Sierra's out. Once Cody's gone, it will just be you and I facing off against one another. I want you at your best."

Heather made a face of disgust, and pulled her wrist back further. "I didn't ask for your help, Alejandro. Go back to... whatever it was you were doing."

"Do you always have to be so stubborn!" He snapped, less then gently snatching her wrist in his own two hands then freezing when she gasped in agony.

"What is your _problem!_" Heather shouted back, dark eyes blazing in a fury of their own, though she didn't try to pull her wrist back. "Why are you acting like such a jerk?"

"Like you don't know!"

Her expression drew blank, before her gaze drifted downward to the flames at their feet; the passports- or what would of been left of them- weren't there.

"I don't." She insisted, but her tone was less of a vicious animal, and more of a slightly frightened little girl.

"Ai yai yai.. You'll be the death of me." He muttered in exasperation, noticing something white hanging off a large chuck of the destroyed plane. He released her wrist and rose to his feet, pulling the strand of cloth off the corner, he returned. "Let me wrap your wrist."

He stared at her sternly for a moment, before she tentatively held out her wounded appendage, trying to hold back any sign of distress as he began tending to her.

"I didn't even know you were injured." Alejandro said after it was done, though he continued to hold her hand in his. "You hid it well."

She scoffed, ignoring the warmth of his tanned fingers. "I'm not as weak as some of the girls here. I don't need _anyone_ to help me out."

His eyes flashed rather dangerously as he let go of her hand. "I'll remember that next time you're wedged up in a hole, _chica._"

Squirming uncomfortably, Heather faced the fire with a slouch of her shoulders. "Sorry."

He perked up at this, leaning in closer to her. "Pardon?"

"I said I'm sorry." She muttered in disdain, voice lowered, not to risk anyone overhearing. At his incredulous look, she added, "For voting for you."

It was his turn to scoff, though it only made her crack a tiny grin.

"I'm still gonna kick your butt when the time comes." She smirked.

"Siéntase libre de probar, hermoso." He smiled wickedly at her when her face twisted up in confusion.

"Goodnight, Heather."

He lifted himself up from the barrel, giving her a backhanded wave and walking out of the fire's light until he wasn't visible to her wandering eyes any longer.

_Feel free to try, beautiful. Feel free to try._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I think this story just actually made me kinda like Aleheather. By the way, the Spanish phrase I used is the italics at the bottom. :P Forgive me if it's not right; I used Google translate.<strong>


End file.
